Five of us
by SHS1215
Summary: TVXQ's 10th anniversary fiction. no summary. mind to read?
1. Chapter 1

_Title_: _Five_ _of_ _us_

_Genre_: _Friendship_

_Rating_: General

_Cast_: DBSK _members_.

_Author_: Hyunseong/SHS1215

_Disclaimer_: DBSK's _members are belongs to god, their parents and family, also their management. I only own the story and please do not copycat it._

_This fiction is presented in ocation of 10__th__ year DBSK's debute, also my hope and wish for them to become one._

_Happy Reading_

_Five of Us_

_26__th__ December 2004._

Pagi yang begitu indah di musim dingin bagi seorang _namja _berusia 18 tahun yang kini sedang memandang keluar jendela dengan wajah yang begitu bersinar. Mulutnya yang tipis melengkung lebar memperlihatkan gigi-giginya lucunya yang tak rapi. Ya, nama remaja ini adalah Jung Yunho atau yang lebih dikenal dengan U-know.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang begitu membahagiakan baginya. Ya, hari ini merupakan hari jadi pertama grupnya, DBSK atau TVXQ. Ia merasa begitu bersemangat dan tak sabar akan merayakan ini bersama anggota grup lainnya yaitu Hero/Youngwoon—Kim Jaejoong, Micky—Park Yoochun, Xiah—Kim Junsu, dan _magnae _mereka Max/Choikang—Shim Changmin yang masih berada di alam mimpi mereka.

Yunho beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan berseru membangunkan keempat rekannya.

"Semuanya! Ayo bangun! Ayo!" teriak Yunho penuh semangat 45(?) namun sama sekali tidak digubris oleh keempat rekannya.

Yunho mengambil nafasnya dalam. "AYO BANGUN KALIAN SEMUA!" teriaknya lebih kencang yang berhasil menganggu mimpi mereka.

"_Hyung…_ tak sadarkah suaramu itu hampir menyaingi suara mistis Junsu _hyung?_" gerutu Changmin yang masih setengah mengantuk.

"Kalian mau tidur sampai kapan memangnya?" tanya Yunho yang kini bergantian kesal.

"Ayolah, Jung! Ini hari libur! Biarkan kami tidur sebentar lagi!" ujar Jaejoong menarik kembali selimutnya.

Yunho menghela nafasnya. "Kalian lupa, ya? Alasan kenapa kita diliburkan hari ini? Padahal kalian sendiri lho yang minta!" kata Yunho serentak membuat keempat rekannya itu terbangun.

"Oh, kalian ingat rupanya."

Suasana gaduh seketika memenuhi pelosok _dorm_ DBSK, di kamar mandi ada Yoochun yang sedang mengomeli Yunho karena mandinya tidak kunjung selesai, di kamar ada Junsu dan Changmin yang sedang berebutan pakaian dalam dan jaket mereka, sedangkan di dapur ada Jaejoong yang hanya bisa berteriak agar keempat rekannya diam.

Setelah semuanya selesai mandi dan berpakaian rapi, datanglah waktu yang paling dicintai oleh mereka terutama sang _magnae_, sarapan pagi.

Mereka memakan nasi goreng kimchi dengan lahap dan penuh rasa syukur karena rasanya yang enak.

"Jadi.." kata Yoochun membuka pembicaraan. "Dalam rangka hari jadi grup kita, kita akan melanjutkan rencana kita pergi ke taman ria, atau kita akan membuat rencana lain?" tanyanya sambil mengunyah nasi goreng.

"Taman ria pasti akan sangat ramai di hari seperti ini, bagaimana kalau kita ke taman kota saja? ujar Changmin.

"Itu bukan ide yang buruk. Bermain di sana bisa melepas kepenatan kita setelah bekerja." kata Yunho menyeruput air putihnya.

"Asyik! Aku juga bisa bermain sepak bola di sana!" kata Junsu bersemangat.

"Baiklah, selesaikan dulu makan kalian lalu kita berangkat." kata Jaejoong merapikan peralatan makannya.

"_Ne, Eomma.._" serempak mereka berempat.

_Anger_ _sign_ muncul di kepala Jaejoong. "Panggil aku _Eomma_ sekali lagi dan akan kupastikan kalian akan mati kelaparan nanti!"

Setelah semuanya siap, mereka berjalan kaki bersama ke taman kota. Yunho berjalan di belakang mereka berempat dikarenakan jalan yang cukup sempit. Hal itu tidak masalah karena ia menikmati penglihatan keakraban keempat temannya itu. Iseng, ia menerobos ke tengah dan merangkul Junsu dan Changmin. Hal itu langsung diprotes oleh mereka dan langsung mendorong Yunho keluar barisan dan hal ini membuat Yunho patah hati(?)

Sesampainya di taman kota, Junsu langsung mengajak mereka keempat rekannya untuk bermain sepak bola, Yoochun 1 tim dengan Changmin dan ia satu tim dengan Yunho, sedangkan Jaejoong mencalonkan diri sebagai wasitnya—ini hanya alasan karena Jaejoong malas bermain bola.

Changmin cukup kewalahan menghadang Junsu yang memang memiliki bakat dalam bermain sepak bola dan membiarkannya mencetak 3 gol, hal ini membuat Yoochun yang 1 tim dengannya kesal.

"Hei! Jaga yang benar, _magnae!_" ujar Yoochun.

"Yah, _Hyung_! Kau punya cermin tidak!" kata Changmin.

"Sudah, sudah jangan bertengkar!" ujar Junsu.

"Kita beristirahat dulu saja, kalian pasti lelah bukan?" kata Yunho yang diangguki oleh mereka.

"Aku akan membeli minum untuk kalian, tunggu ya!" katanya lagi kemudian berlari ke sebuah toko minuman di samping taman.

Langkah Yunho terhenti saat ia melihat seorang gadis kecil sedang duduk di bawah pohon sambil menangis. Yunho mengubah arah kakinya mendekati gadis itu.

"Kenapa kamu menangis, adik kecil?" tanya Yunho lembut.

"Ba..Balon ku.." isak gadis itu sambil menunjuk sebuah balon merah yang tersangkut di atas pohon.

Yunho tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala gadis kecil itu. "Aku akan mengambilnya untukmu, tunggu sebentar ya." katanya kemudian berjinjit mengambil tali balon itu dan menariknya perlahan. Setelahnya ia memberikan balon ittu pada gadis kecil yang kini sudah menghentikan tangisnya.

"Ini balonmu." kata Yunho sambil memberikan balon merah itu.

"_Gomawoyo, oppa._" ucap gadis kecil itu tersenyum manis.

Gadis kecil itu menengok ke arah keempat rekan Yunho yang sedang asik bercanda gurau. "_Oppa, _apakah itu temanmu?"

Yunho menoleh ke arah keempat rekannya dan mengangguk. "Ya." jawab Yunho.

"Walaupun baru setahun bersama, rasanya mereka sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri. Aku penasaran, apakah 10 tahun kedepan aku masih dapat bersama dengan mereka." lanjut Yunho sambil terkekeh.

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Itu tidak bisa, _Oppa." _

"Eh?"

"Kurang lebih 6 tahun dari sekarang, _Oppa_ akan berpisah dengan mereka karena perselisihan _oppa_ dengan salah satu dari mereka." ucap gadis kecil itu membuat perasaan Yunho tidak enak.

"Namun, rasa percaya dan kasih sayang yang kuat dari kalian masing-masing membuat hati kalian tersambung dan kembali lagi bersama. Karena itu, saat kalian berpisah, janganlah kau bersedih, _Oppa._"

Yunho terbengong dengan ucapan gadis kecil ini kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah keempat rekannya kembali. Mereka akan berpisah? Rasanya seperti mimpi buruk.

"Hei, adik kecil kau bercanda kan—HAH?" ucap Yunho terpotong saat menyadari gadis kecil itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Yunho langsung kalang kabut dan menengok sana-sini guna mencari gadis kecil itu.

"_Hyung! _Yunho _hyung!"_ teriak Junsu menghampiri Yunho. "Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Anu….tadi ada seorang gadis kecil di sini, apa kau melihatnya?"

Junsu mengubah raut wajahnya bingung. "Gadis kecil apa? kau masih tertidur ya _hyung_? Aduh, _hyung!_ Kami sudah dehidrasi _nih!_" omel Junsu.

"I-iya iya.." kata Yunho berjalan menuju toko minuman dengan ucapan gadis kecil itu yang terus berputar di dalam kepalanya.

_**6 tahun kemudian.**_

"APA MAKSUDMU, KIM?!" teriak Yunho pada Jaejoong penuh amarah sambil menggebrak meja ruang tamu _dorm_ mereka hingga menimbulkan suara retakkan.

"Kami tidak akan menarik kata-kata kami, Yunho. Kami akan keluar dari SM Entertainment."

"Aku tidak setuju! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian!"

"Yunho, mengertilah! Kami lelah seperti ini terus! Kami seperti budak kerja paksa, Yunho! Sudah 7 tahun kami bekerja seperti ini dan dengan seenak udelnya si tua bangka itu memperpanjang kontrak sampai 13 tahun. Bayangkan Yunho, kita akan menjadi budak 6 tahun lagi, tidakkah itu gila?!"

"Tapi bukan seperti ini cara menyelesaikannya! Ini namanya melarikan diri! Cara ini seperti seperti seorang pecundang!"

"Jadi kau bilang kami adalah pecundang, begitu?"

"Aku tidak bilang kalian pecundang!"

"Tapi baru saja bibirmu mengucapkan itu, Jung Yunho!"

Mereka berdua terus beradu argumen dengan nada tinggi membuat ketiga orang lain yang menyaksikan hanya dapat membisu. Namun, Changmin dan Yoochun langsung bertindak saat Yunho dan Jaejoong mulai melakukan adu tinju di tengah argumen mereka. mereka berdua terus berteriak dan mulai memaki satu sama lain. Junsu yang tidak tahan melihat mulai menitikkan air matanya dan berlari ke arah mereka berdua.

"HENTIKAN!"

Teriakan Junsu berhasil mengehentikan pertengkaran Yunho dan Jaejoong dan juga menciptakan suasana hening di antara mereka, tidak ada suara kecuali isakkan dari mulut Junsu.

"Hentikan…kumohon…" isaknya.

Yunho yang tak lagi dapat menahan amarahnya namun tidak tega melihat Junsu langsung menghempaskan pegangan Changmin kasar dan membanting pintu kemudian memilih ke tempat _jogging_ dan berlari untuk melampiaskannya, sedangkan Jaejoong ikut membanting pintu kamarnya dan merenung di dalam. Yoochun mendekati Junsu yang masih menangis dan mencoba menenangkannya, Changmin yang kecewa pada ketiga _hyung_nya ini tak dapat melakukan apapun selain duduk di sofa dengan pikiran yang kosong. Dan setelah beberapa hari, mereka tidak ada yang menyapa satu sama lain.

Lalu, keputusan mengenai pengunduran diri Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu dari SM Entertainment telah diumumkan secara resmi. Setelah mendengar keputusan itu, Yunho mengurung dirinya seharian di kamar tak melakukan apapun. Hatinya begitu sedih dan terluka, sesuatu hal yang paling ia takutkan akhirnya terjadi.

"_Kurang lebih 6 tahun dari sekarang, Oppa akan berpisah dengan mereka karena perselisihan oppa dengan salah satu dari mereka_."

Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum miris saat mengingat kalimat dari gadis kecil yang ditolongnya 6 tahun yang lalu.

Disisi lain, Changmin sedang merenung di atap _dorm_nya sambil memandang langit biru. Ia mengingat kembali saat-saat menyenangkan bersama ketiga _hyung_nya. Saat-saat mereka saling membantu saat terpuruk, saat-saat mereka tertawa bersama, semuanya.

Changmin meneteskan 1 air matanya dan menunduk menahan agar tetesan yang lain tidak ikut keluar, hal itu merupakan aib baginya yang sudah berjanji tidak akan menangisi mereka.

Setelah vakum selama 1 tahun, Akhirnya TVXQ kembali sebagai duo dan merilis album _Keep you head down_. Yunho dan Changmin senang bisa kembali menari dan menyanyi di atas panggung. Namun, tetap saja, mereka merasa ada sesuatu yang menghilang dan tidak dapat digantikan oleh siapapun.

_26__th__ December 2013_

"_Otsukare sama! (_Terima kasih atas kerja samanya)" kata salah satu _staff _pada duo TVXQ, Yunho dan Changmin di depan pintu _dorm_ mereka.

"_Otsukare sama!"_ balas mereka serempak.

"Karena hari ini adalah hari jadi ke 10 tahun grup kalian. Kami memberi kalian hadiah yaitu kekosongan jadwal hingga lusa malam. Aku harap kalian manfaat waktu itu sebaik-baiknya." kata _manajer_ mereka.

"_YES_!" teriak Changmin sambil menari tidak jelas membuat Yunho hanya menggeleng bodoh padanya.

"Terima kasih, _hyung._" kata Yunho.

"Sama-sama, kalian beristirahatlah." kata si _Manajer_ kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"_Hyung!_ Terima kasih juga atas pestanya tadi!" kata Yunho yang hanya di jawab lambaian oleh _manajer_nya.

Yunho menutup pintu depan dan terkejut melihat Changmin yang sudah berpakaian rumah dan bermesraan dengan laptop miliknya. Yunho memilih menuju kamarnya dan mengganti baju yang ia kenakan dengan pakaian santai. Saat ia membuka lemari pakaiannya, ia terkejut saat sebuah bingkai foto jatuh dari atas lemarinya. Ia mengambil bingkai itu dan melihat foto yang ada di dalamnya. Raut wajahnya langsung berubah saat melihat foto yang ternyata diambil 9 tahun yang lalu bersama dengan ketiga rekannya terdahulu yang kini telah membentuk grup tersendiri, JYJ di bawah naungan Cjes Entertainment.

Selama ini, Yunho diam-diam mengikuti perkembangan karier mereka, ia mengetahui tentang kesuksesan mereka di jepang dan juga tentang Junsu dan Jaejoong yang sedang bersolo karier. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Yunho senang, namu di sisi lain, ia merindukan ketiga rekannya itu.

Yunho menyimpan bingkai itu kembali dan mengganti pakaiannya, kemudian ia kembali ke ruang depan menemani Changmin bermain laptopnya.

"Kau sedang lihat apa, Changmin?" tanya Yunho sambil menarik kursi dan dudul di sebelah Changmin.

"Sedang melihat-lihat ucapan dari penggemar kita, _hyung._ Penggemar kita banya sekali ya!" kata Changmin membuat Yunho terkekeh.

Mereka terus berkomentar dan tertawa melihat ucapan selamat dari para penggemar hingga mereka menemukan sebuah foto yang berisi harapan agar mereka kembali seperti dulu.

Changmin menelan ludahnya. "_Hyung… _aku merindukan mereka. kau ingat acara heboh kita 9 tahun lalu? Aku benar-benar merindukan saat-saat itu." kata Changmin melirik Yunho.

Yunho menghela nafasnya. "Aku juga, dank au apa yang membuatku merasa lebih buruk?" kata Yunho.

"Kau belum meminta maaf pada mereka?"

"Ya.."

Kemudian keheningan tercipta di antara mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba, kepala Changmin terasa bersinar seperti lampu bohlam yang baru saja dinyalakan. "_Hyung!,_ bagaimana kalau kita menghubungi mereka sekarang?"

"Bagaimana caranya? Kita kan tidak memiliki nomor mereka."

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak memanfaatkan peluang saat kita syuting acara Running man, _hyung!_" kata Changmin dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku bertanya dengan Gwangsoo _hyung _mengenai nomor Jihyo _Noona_, dan aku sempat mengobrol lewat SMS dengannya dan aku mendapatkan nomor ketiga _member_ dahulu kita!"

Yunho tersenyum lebar. "Kau jenius Changmin!"

"Kau ingin mencatat nomor mereka?"

"Tentu! Tapi tunggu dulu, bagaimana ponselmu bisa bebas dari manajer _hyung?_"

"Ck! Tentu saja aku menghafal nomor mereka, _hyung!_ Mau berapa kali dihapus pun, aku masih dapat menulisnya ulang!" kata Changmin membuat Yunho terkekeh dan kembali mencatat nomor milik tiga _member_nya.

Setelah Yunho selesai mencatat nomor mereka, ia ragu menekan tombol panggilan pada ponselnya. Rasanya aneh sekali setelah 3 tahun tidak bersua tiba-tiba ia menelfonnya dan mengatakan hal yang sepertinya tidak penting. Yunho menghela nafasnya dan memandang Changmin yang sudah mengganti kekasihnya menjadi semangkuk nasi dengan lauk kimchi dan rumput laut kering.

"Changmin, bagaimana kalau kau yang menelfon mereka?" kata Yunho.

"Yang ingin meminta maaf sebenarnya siapa?" tanya Changmin dengan mulut yang penuh dengan nasi.

"Aku."

"Ya sudah, lakukanlah sendiri!"

Yunho mendecak kesal dan memandang Changmin yang masih bermesraan dengan kekasih barunya.

"Kau tahu? Aku baru saja menemukan restoran pizza baru dan katanya pizza di situ enak sekali." Kata Yunho mencoba membujuk Changmin.

"Bagus sekali usahamu _hyung. _Aku bukan keledai yang jatuh ke lubang yang sama."

Yunho mendesis. "Baiklah, Shim Changmin. Akan kupastikan kulkasmu digembok malam ini jika kau tidak mau membantumu sekarang."

Changmin seketikan menghentikan kunyahannya. "Baiklah aku akan menghubungi mereka."

"Itu baru sobatku." kata Yunho menepuk pundak Changmin yang menggerutu kesal.

Setelah selesai makan, Changmin mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor Junsu. "_Hyung_, aku tidak tahu ia akan mengangkatnya atau tidak."

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, kan kita hanya mencoba."

'clik'

"Oh!" kata Changmin dan Yunho terkejut saat panggilannya diangkat.

"_Yeoboseyo_? kata Junsu di seberang sana.

"JUNSU _HYUNG_ !" teriak Changmin senang.

"_C_-_Changmin? kau kah itu?"_

"_Hyung! _Ini aku! Aku sungguh merindukanmu _hyung!"_ kata Changmin.

"_Changmin! aku juga sangat sangat merindukanmu! Dari mana kau mendapat nomor ponselku?"_

"Itu rahasia, _hyung!_ Hehehe.. apa Yoochun _hyung _dan Jaejoong _hyung_ ada di sekitarmu?"

"_Ya, mereka ada, sekarang mereka berada di sampingku karena aku meneriakkan namamu tadi." _kata Junsu terkekeh.

Yunho mengambil ponsel milik Changmin. "Boleh aku berbicara dengan—"

"_Changmin, Yoochun hyung bilang ia ingin video call dengan kalian. Bisakan?"_ potong Junsu.

"Y-ya, tentu."

"_Tunggu sebentar ya!"_ kata Junsu menutup sambungannya.

Yunho memberikan ponsel Changmin kembali. "Silakan bertatap muka dengan mereka, aku tak mau."

"Kenapa seperti itu? Bukankah lebih baik berbicara secara empat mata?"

Tak lama kemudian, ponsel Changmin kembali berdering. Dengan semangat Changmin langsung mengambil posisi duduk dibawah kasurnya dan mengangkatnya sedangkan Yunho menaiki kasur dan bersembunyi melihat Changmin.

"_Annyeong!"_ kata Junsu, Yoochun dan Jaejoong serempak sambil melambaikan tangan mereka.

"Malam semuanya!" balas Changmin.

"_Kau sendirian?_" tanya Yoochun.

"_Aniyo,_ Yunho _hyung_ bersamaku, tapi ia sudah tertidur duluan." karang Changmin.

"_Wah sayang sekali._" kata Jaejoong.

"Tenang saja, aku bohong kok _hyung._" kata Changmin memutar ponselnya ke arah Yunho yang kini terkejut.

"Changmin!"

"Ayolah _hyung! _Kau bilang kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada mereka, terutama Jaejoong _hyung kan_?" kata Changmin sambil memberikan ponselnya pada Yunho.

Yunho mengambil ponselnya dan mengambil nafasnya. "H-Hai." kata Yunho canggung sambil meruntukki Changmin dalam hati. "A-apa kabar?"

"_Baik sekali._" jawab Jaejoong.

"Ma-Maafkan aku."

"_Untuk apa?"_

"Yang waktu itu, aku belum sempat meminta maaf padamu."

"_Oh yang itu, tidak apa-apa aku mengerti._ _Aku tahu kau sangat kecewa pada kami saat itu, tidak salah jika kau marah._" kata Jaejoong.

"Begitukah?" kata Yunho tersenyum lega.

"_Asal kalian tahu, kami juga mengawasi kalian dari jauh. Kami menonton konser, dan acara tv kalian lho."_ kata Yoochun.

"Kami juga menonton konser kalian _kok_, drama-drama Yoochun _hyung _juga." kata Changmin.

"_Wah, kau sempat juga menonton drama, Changmin."_ kata Junsu terkekeh di ikuti oleh keempat orang lainnya.

"…_rasa percaya dan kasih sayang yang kuat dari kalian masing-masing membuat hati kalian tersambung dan kembali lagi bersama. Karena itu, saat kalian berpisah, janganlah kau bersedih..."_

Yunho tersenyum lebar saat kembali mengingat perkataan yang pernah menghantui dirinya dulu.

"Hei, setelah segalanya selesai… akankah kita kembali?" tanya Yunho.

"_Tentu, kita akan kembali_." kata mereka bertiga serempak membuat senyum Yunho semakin lebar.

"Oh, ya. Selamat 10 tahun debut kita _hyungdeul!_ Kirimkan aku makanan ya!" kata Changmin bersemangat yang hanya ditanggapi tertawaan oleh _hyungdeul_nya.

_26__th__ December 2017_

Hari ini, Tokyo dome telah berubah menjadi _Red Ocean _kembali setelah diisi oleh para Cassiopeia yang sama sekali tidak ingin melewatkan momentum bersejarah ini. Ya, Sang dewa-dewa dari timur telah kembali bersatu dan konser perdana mereka setelah 13 tahun di Tokyo Dome. Sorakan semakin kencang terdegar saat kelima orang dari DBSK berjalan ke depan panggung. Senyum mereka tak luntur dan bersinar, mereka sudah menantikan saat seperti ini kembali. Sebuah _De' Javu_ yang sangat menyenangkan.

Mereka berlima saling berpegangan tangan kemudian mengangkat tangan yang mereka pegang membuat penonton semakin berseru dengan semangat dan kebahagiaan.

"Rasanya lelah sekali!" kata Junsu sambil merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa.

"Tentu saja kau lelah, kau kan habis menari dan menyanyikan 10 lagu." kata Yoochun memberikan Junsu sebotol air mineral.

"Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar, kalian semua beristirahatlah." kata Yunho berjalan menuju toilet yang disediakan di dome.

"_Oppa._"

"Oh, kau!" kata Yunho terkejut saat melihat gadis kecil yang ia lihat 12 tahun lalu berdiri sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Yunho.

"Benarkan, apa yang aku katakan?"

"Saat itu… kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu padaku?"

"Aku hanya ingin _oppa_ mencegah perpisahan itu, namun nyatanya _oppa_ tidak mempedulikan perkataanku. Bersyukurlah Tuhan menyatukan kalian kembali."

Yunho terdiam. "Kau..siapa sebenarnya?"

Gadis kecil itu berjalan mendekati Yunho dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Yunho.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." jawabnya kemudian ia langsung berlari meninggalkan Yunho yang hanya memandang gadis kecil itu hingga ia tidak terlihat lagi.

Keesokkan harinya, kelima orang itu sedang bersiap-siap untuk melakukan konser kedua mereka di Tokyo dome. Saat Junsu hendak mengambil sepatunya, ia melihat Yunho yang sedang berdiri di depan jendela. Junsu menghampiri Yunho yang sedang tersenyum dengan lamunannya sendiri.

"Yunho _hyung_?" panggil Junsu membuat Yunho menoleh kepadanya. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Tidak ada."

"Ayo jangan melamun saja, kita harus segera ke panggung!" kata Junsu sambil memakai sepatunya dan berjalan menyusul Yoochun, Changmin dan Jaejoong.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti mereka berempat, dan entah kenapa, ingatannya mengenai hari jadi DBSK yang pertama teringat kembali olehnya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan menerobos tengah barisan dan merangkul Changmin dan Junsu.

"Yah _hyung!"_ protes mereka dan mengeluarkan Yunho dari barisan.

Yunho tertawa renyah saat menerima perlakuan dari teman-temannya itu.

"Apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Yoochun.

"Tidak, aku hanya senang kita kembali seperti dulu." jawab Yunho kembali merangkul Changmin dan Junsu.

"Ayo kita ke panggung sambil berangkulan seperti ini, pasti seru."

Mereka berlima hanya terkekeh dan mengikuti kemauan Yunho dan menyapa para penggemar di Tokyo Dome yang berseru semangat saat melihat mereka berlima datang berangkulan pundak dan bersiap untuk menampilkan bakat mereka dihadapan para penggemar yang terkumpul dalam suatu fandom bernama Cassiopeia.

"_We are comeback, because our heart is connected and we cannot be separated. We are the destined five, is our destiny, our fate, to be together as five."_

"_Only when we are five, we are called DONGBANGSHINKI."_

-_End_-

Hai! Hyunseong imnida /bow/

Terima kasih kepada para readers yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fiksi saya. Dan Juga kepada DBSK yang terus menginspirasi saya lewat usaha dan kerja keras mereka. untuk diketahui, tidak semua hal yang saya tulis ini benar karena ini hanya fiksi apalagi yang ahun 2017/seketika senam iyaiyalah/

Akhir kata, saya kembali ucapkan terima kasih.

_We Always Keep The Faith!_

- Hyunseong.


	2. Chapter 2

Balasan review

gothiclolita89: iya masih lama banget T_T tapi berdoa aja supaya dicepetiin jadi 2014 /plak

blackautumn24: aduduh jangan nangis ngga bawa balon ini *plak terima kasih atas pujiannya, aamiin semoga itu jadi kenyataan X'D

Rafiz Sterna: Iya itu bener banget! aku bukannya berharap lagi tapi aku percaya kl dibalik layar sana mereka sudah berbaikan :") aku juga terkadang jadi sedih sendiri kalo baca ff ato berita tentang mereka juga JYJ dan TVXQ sama" udh bekerja keras. /kok ini jd curhat?/ DB5K fighting!

Z: Yeah mereka akan selalu bersama! AKTF! kkk~

kim8984: iyaa aku juga kangen T_T iya semoga ini perasan mereka semua /lho wkwwk

JSJW407: /angkat" banner OT5/? hoho

Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah mereview, aku benar" senang melihat review kalian^^

Thank you~ we always keep the faith!/?


End file.
